tvsuperhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Davison
Andrew Steven Davison (created as Project A) is one of the main characters in ''Superhuman''. He is the older brother of Brielle, Caleb, Diego, and Elena, as well as the son of Thomas and the adoptive son of Joan. He possesses the main power of Super Strength. Since he is the only one of his siblings with this power, he is the strongest of them. He is currently 17 years old. Biography The New Sister In this episode, Andrew, Brielle, Caleb, and Diego meet their new sister, Elena. He reacts well to her, and so do his brothers. He also scares Brielle by telling her she isn’t Daddy’s little girl now that Elena is there. Escape Artist In this episode, Andrew, Brielle, and Diego try to hunt for the criminal who broke into their lab, but end up in a little bit of trouble and need to call for backup. Dancing With Destruction In this episode, the kids go to their first school dance, but Diego doesn’t trust the girl Madison who agrees to go with Andrew, but he wants everyone to like her, and almost everyone does. Powers & Abilities Bionics * Super Strength * Laser Vision * Fire/Ice Breath * Electricity Direction Other Abilities * Martial Arts * Durability Family Brielle Davison Main article: Andrew and Brielle Brielle is Andrew’s younger sister who has the main bionic power of Super Speed. They seem to get along very well and have seemed to give each other good advice and make each other feel better when the other is sad. They have fought and teased each other before too. Still, their relationship is mostly positive. Diego Davison Main article: Andrew and Diego Diego is Andrew’s youngest brother who has the main bionic power of Turbo-leap. They appear to be pretty close, and Andrew assumed that Diego was jealous of Madison even though she was actually up to something. They fight and tease each other sometimes. They seem to have a good relationship overall. Elena Davison Main article: Andrew and Elena Elena is Andrew’s youngest sister who has the main bionic power of Invisibility. They get along most of the time, and he seemed happy to have her join the family, and they seem to have a quite positive relationship. Elena likes helping Brielle prank him sometimes, but they still get along and hang out together sometimes. They overall have a good relationship. Caleb Davison Main article: Andrew and Caleb Caleb is Andrew’s younger brother who has the main bionic power of Super Intelligence. They fight like all brothers do, but sometimes more so because they are pretty much polar opposites. Andrew often makes fun of Caleb’s lack of strength and Caleb mocks Andrew’s lack of intelligence. They have a relationship mostly based on arguing. Thomas Davison Thomas is Andrew’s creator and biological father. They don’t really have much in common, but they still look out for each other. Andrew seems to think that Thomas is a bit of a nerd, and they tease each other sometimes. Joan Davison Joan is Andrew’s adoptive mother. They don’t hang out as much as others, and She has made it clear that Andrew is one of her least favorites of the kids. She has said before that when he talks, she ignores him and nods until he’s done. Friends Landon Landon is Andrew’s best friend. They hang out in many episodes and get along very well. Landon, like Andrew, isn’t very smart, which also leads to them getting along so well. Landon still doesn’t know that Andrew is bionic, but Andrew has almost revealed it many times. Madison Lynch Main article: Andrew and Madison Madison is Andrew’s sister’s friend. They used to hate each other, back when Madison was evil. She is also bionic, and she was created by Thomas’ former friend, Stephen Lynch. They both go to the same school. Madison is closer with Brielle as they are best friends, but Andrew and Madison can still work together. Joshua Lynch Main article: Andrew and Joshua Joshua is Andrew’s brother’s friend. They hated each other most of all when Madison and Joshua were evil. Joshua is also bionic, and he was created by Thomas’ former friend, Stephen Lynch. She goes to the same school as Andrew and his siblings. Joshua and Andrew tease each other the way Andrew and Caleb do. Carly Carly is Andrew and his family’s friend. She filmed them using their bionics and posted it online, causing them to be exposed. Afterward, she became their friend, and started going to school with them. She isn’t as close with Andrew as she is with Brielle and Elena. Principal Peters Principal Peters is Andrew’s school principal. They don’t have a very close relationship, and often tease each other. Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Davison Kids Category:Bionic Team